


2018 Comment Fic_January

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Saiyuki, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Saiyuki) Walking Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Saiyuki, Genjo Sanzo:
> 
> These boots are made for walking  
> And that’s just what they’ll do  
> One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you
> 
> Theme: 30 Words

One of these days Sanzo was going to walk away from this Goddess forsaken mission to the West and never look bad. Too fucking bad it wasn't going to be today.


	2. (Ouran Host Club) Then What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, Fujioka Haruhi, she’s achieved her dream of becoming a lawyer – now what?

Haruhi stared at the piece of paper she held in her hand, the words blurring together. It was real. She was a lawyer just like her mom. She'd waited so long for this day, dreamed about it. 

She sniffed then wiped her eyes, realizing with a start that she had been so focused on becoming a lawyer she had never considered what she would do once she was.


	3. (MCU) Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MCU, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, bad dreams

Coulson clawed his way to consciousness, breath coming in gasps. Next to him Clint slept, restlessly, a frown creasing his forehead as his fingers twitched. Fighting exhaustion that he knew they both felt Coulson, curled closer, wrapping his arms around Clint and making soft nonsense sounds. 

"I love you." He murmured, fighting to stay awake even as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. 

Clint sighed, shifted, the relaxed again Coulson as he lost the fight, sinking back into sleep.


	4. (Gundam Wing) Try, Try, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, when you don't achieve your dreams  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Character/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

"I'm sorry, Quat." 

"I know." Quatre shoved his hair back out of his face with a irritated gesture then shook his head. "So am I. I really thought that this time it was going to be different." 

Trowa scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Quatre and pulling him in gently. "This is just a set back. Tomorrow you and Relena will find another way." 

"I don't know." Quatre sighed, leaning into Trowa. "Some days it seems like the peace we fought so hard for will end up being a temporary cease fire just like every other time." 

"I believe in you. In what you are trying to do."   
Trowa shifted, taking more of Quatre's weight as he slummed sideways. 

Quatre laughed, a little watery and with more of an edge than it should have had. "Well, that's a good start."


	5. (Gundam Wing) Making Their Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Gundam Wing, all pilots, the first thing each pilot does after peace becomes reality

Quatre cried the day that peace was declared. He wept for himself, for the childhood he had lost and could never regain; for the lives lost and families destroyed. For joy, and from fear and anger. But most of all, because for the first time in what seemed like forever he was scared of what the future might bring. 

Wufei raged and ranted, furious that people who had not sacrificed for or earned the right to peace would benefit from it anyway. At least that's what he told himself, and anyone who would listen, why he was so angry to have achieved what he was fighting for.

Heero disappeared. He planned to come back someday, but for now he needed some time alone with no pressures and no responsibilities. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but whatever happened it would be his choice not a mission or a job. 

Duo laughed until tears ran down his face and he almost threw up. Laughed because it was safer than crying and felt better than raging. Then, when he was calm again he went to see Sister Helen and Father Maxwell to ask for their forgiveness. 

Trowa went looking for Cathy. He wanted to kiss Quatre's tears away and hold him tight until he felt safe again, but he couldn't, he felt paper thin and broken; someone to be discarded now that his usefulness was over.


End file.
